Crests
The refer to two things, the symbols of traits which the DigiDestined of Digimon Adventure embodied and drew power from as well as their physical manifestations in the form of small tablets which are then inserted into Tags to wear around the neck. When the DigiDestined exhibit the trait of their crests, the Crest "glows", and its power is released to allow Digivolution from Champion to Ultimate, or in specific cases Rookie to Mega. Though they were often thought to be the catalyst of their digivolution to their higher forms, it is proved that the physical Crests are mere focus points after Apocalymon destroys the Tags; their power lies within the DigiDestined themselves. The powers of the Crests, however, are returned to the Digital World sometime between Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02, temporarily taking away the ability of the Adventure DigiDestined's Digimon to digivolve past Champion. The ability is later restored thanks to the gift of one of Azulongmon's DigiCores, through Gennai. The physical Crests also exhibit special powers. For example, when Mimi should be knocked out by sleeping gas, her Crest shines and revives her, and when a prophecy requires T.K. and Kari's partners to fire arrows, the arrows appear in beams of light from their Crests. They can also project lasso like energy binds. This power is used against VenomMyotismon Crest of Courage The is embodied by Taichi "Tai" Kamiya. It is the first Crest found, appearing in a cave wall after the DigiDestined flee Etemon's attacks and allowing them to escape the collapsing cavern. It is normally used to digivolve Greymon into MetalGreymon, as well as to warp digivolve Agumon into WarGreymon. However, when Tai first tries to force Agumon to digivolve, the Crest is temporarily corrupted, turning black and causing Greymon to dark digivolve into SkullGreymon. It first glows properly when Tai risks his own life to save Sora's when she is held captive by Datamon. The symbol of Courage is also used as the basis of the GeoGrey Sword's design, and its image is emblazoned on the Digi-Egg of Courage, whose digivolutions may have the Crest somewhere on its body. It also appears on WarGreymon and Omnimon's Brave Shields. Crest of Friendship The is embodied by Yamato "Matt" Ishida. It is tied for the fourth Crest found, appearing in a well just out outside of Piximon's domain alongside the Crest of Knowledge. It is normally used to digivolve Garurumon into WereGarurumon, as well as to warp digivolve Gabumon into MetalGarurumon. It first shines when Matt realizes that Joe truly is his friend and refuses to abandon him. His Crest also helps heal Tai and WarGreymon when they are near death during the battle against Piedmon. Its image is emblazoned on the Digi-Egg of Friendship, whose digivolutions may have the Crest somewhere on its body. Crest of Love The is embodied by Sora Takenouchi. It is the seventh Crest found, though it is in Datamon's possession, who then uses it in an attempt to create a Sora clone to strike back at Etemon. It is used to digivolve Birdramon into Garudamon. It first shines when Sora refuses to let Biyomon fight Myotismon, to keep her from getting hurt. Its image is emblazoned on the Digi-Egg of Love, whose digivolutions may have the Crest somewhere on its body. Crest of Sincerity The is embodied by Mimi Tachikawa. It is the third Crest found, appearing in the budding flower of a giant desert cactus. It is used to digivolve Togemon into Lillymon. It first shines when Mimi finally committed to upholding her promise to the Gekomon. It also revives Mimi from the sleep spell cast upon all the children Myotismon captures. The official subs of Digimon Adventure 02 have renamed the crest the Crest of Purity. Its image is emblazoned on the Digi-Egg of Sincerity, whose digivolutions may have the Crest somewhere on its body. Crest of Knowledge The is embodied by Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi. It is tied for the fourth Crest found, appearing in a well just out outside of Piximon's domain alongside the Crest of Friendship. It is used to digivolve Kabuterimon into MegaKabuterimon. It first shines after Izzy reclaims his curiosity from Vademon. Its image is emblazoned on the Digi-Egg of Knowledge, whose digivolutions may have the Crest somewhere on its body. Crest of Reliability The is embodied by Joe Kido. It is the second Crest found, appearing on the ground in a cage where Etemon traps the DigiDestined. Its obtainment also served as an escape route. It is used to digivolve Ikkakumon into Zudomon. It first shines when Joe rescues T.K. from drowning despite not knowing how to swim and almost drowning as a result. His Crest's light also cuts an opening in Myotismon's fog bank. The official subs of Digimon Adventure 02 have renamed the crest the Crest of Honesty. Its image is emblazoned on the Digi-Egg of Reliability, whose digivolutions may have the Crest somewhere on its body. Crest of Hope The is embodied by Takeru "T.K." Takaishi. It is the sixth Crest found, appearing on a wall of a cliff which then served as an entrance into Etemon's base of operations. It is used to digivolve Angemon into MagnaAngemon. It first shines when T.K. and Tokomon are reunited by Tai and Agumon after DemiDevimon had seperated them with his lies about Matt not wanting to see T.K. ever again. It also provides the arrow that Angemon uses to help Gabumon warp digivolve into MetalGarurumon. Its image is emblazoned on the Digi-Egg of Hope, whose digivolutions may have the Crest somewhere on its body. It is also found on MagnaAngemon's forehead, Seraphimon's plackart, and on Knightmon and G-Cutemon's shields, and Knightmon, Knightmon Wise Sword Mode, and Shoutmon X4K's capes. Crest of Light The is embodied by Hikari "Kari" Kamiya. It is the eighth Crest found, though it and its associated Tag are already in Myotismon's possession by the time the DigiDestined realize its existence. Under Myotismon's command, copies are distributed among his followers and used to detect the, as of that time unknown, Eighth Child. With Kari, however, it is used to digivolve Gatomon into Angewomon. It first shines in City Under Siege when Kari offers herself up to keep Phantomon from hurting her friends. Her Crest also produces the arrow of light needed to help Agumon warp digivolve into WarGreymon and acts as a conduit to help the disembodied spirit in the Digital World possess Kari. Its image is emblazoned on the Digi-Egg of Light, whose digivolutions may have the Crest somewhere on its body. It is also used to symbolize the Tifaret, which appears on Sakkakumon, Rosemon, and Rosemon Burst Mode. KingEtemon also bears the Crest of Light on its belt. Crest of Kindness The is embodied by Ken Ichijouji. It is the ninth Crest found, initially corrupted into being the energy source for the Digimon Emperor's base. The Harmonious Ones uses it as the base of the Digi-Egg of Miracles, and it is found in its true form after the battle with Kimeramon. Though it is never used to digivolve Wormmon and its Tag is never found, it is used by Ken in an attempt to shut down the Digimon Emperor's base. Strangely, this Crest (in both the English and Japanese versions) shows a form of sentience. In two episodes, Darkness Before the Dawn and The Crest of Kindness, the Crest speaks to Davis Motomiya, telling him that it believes in Ken and wants Davis to believe in him too, according to what Davis reveals to others later. Davis even sumized by that point the crest was a manifestation of the goodness that was trapped in Ken, and as a result trusted it and Ken. In the Japanese version of The Crest of Kindness, the Crest speaks again after the defeat of the Emperor and only Davis can hear its voice, and he says that he heard a voice saying that it wished to return to where it truly belonged. The Crest then flies over to Ken, who is now free from the evil of the Emperor. An amnesiac Ken takes the crest with him in to the Digital World when he goes looking for Wormmon and his heart. Arriving in Primary Village, a Poyomon explains to him that this is the place where all Digimon are reborn and Wormmon would be there. Initially excited, Ken is unable to find Wormmon as he can not remember what his partner's Digi-Egg looks like and then is verbally attacked (and in one case, actually physically attacked) by the baby forms of his former victims. Realizing the cruelty he caused and the fact he can not remember any good memories, he forces himself to remember the first time he came to the digital world and met Wormmon. Pushing past the residual influence of the Dark Spore, he is able to remember the person he used to be and the promise he made to Wormmon to always be that person. Sad that he broke the promise, he vows to himself that he will try to be the kind and gentle person that Wormmon and his brother wanted him to be. This sparks a reaction from the crest, which glows and causes a nearby Digi-Egg to glow—the Digi-Egg containing his partner, reuniting the pair. Its image is emblazoned on the Digi-Egg of Kindness, whose digivolutions may have the Crest somewhere on its body. Notes and References Category:Items Category:Weekly Featured Articles